oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tae'lana
Due to significant shifts in her appearance, her history, and her character, this page is dedicated to the 'new' Tae'lana; her previous page, along with her previous, extended history, can be found on her previous page, found 'here.'' History "The less my foes know about me, the better I can fight them." Although Empress Tae'lana Thyrilestil had effectively hidden her true form - that of a 'Weaver Dragon '- from those who had known her for so long, even her own children. Unfortunately she revealed it in a foolish, egotistical attempt to intimidate her foes, and although very few individuals still know the truth, it is one that Tae'lana must live with. As if to add insult to injury, a few months later, on Abadius the 28th, Year 1003, a great magical event ripped through the worlds of Oustomia and Shengming de Yaolan, ripping away her magic and decreasing her magical capabilities significantly, forcing her to change how she fights, and how she approaches her foes. Although she has changed how she fights, Tae'lana remains a potent foe - she is, first and foremost, a Necromancer and a Creationist. But she has learned from her mistakes, and has attained a better, more efficient ability to defend herself against her opponents whom seek her demise. Despite these newfound abilities, she is still as potent a spellcaster as ever, and excels in supporting her allies with defensive and offensive spells that protect them, or enhance their own ability to fight in combat. She continues to grow in strength, researching new spells, abilities and serving her people in her finest capacity. On the same date as her magic was taken, the Tower of Mortue had finally finished it's construction, and the Spirit was anchored within - the late soul of the Demon Lord known as '''Gax'Abooth had helped fuel it's creation, giving it significant power and strength, anchoring it to Tae'lana's very own plane that she ruled over in her status as a Demigoddess, Amanthaya. However, even though Tae'lana is Undead, she continues to serve as the Empress of the Imperial Caylixian Empire, and protects the people who are loyal to her, as well as those who worship her, and even those who do not. She is benevolent in most ways, and her people tend to love and adore her for all she does; indeed, she is considered by many to be a Wise Queen. Although she actively utilizes Undead, earning her hatred from many individuals who worship good deities, those who dwell within her city's walls typically find themselves changing their mind within some time. Tae'lana's ability to control Undead is rivaled only by a select few - notably, Maloglash, whom she considers her greatest foe. She has conquered the only other individual that she truly considered to be her equal, known as Tar-Ghemet, and devoured his soul to fuel her own powers and machinations. Her myriad of undead, minions, servants, and allies continue to grow unchecked, using The Black Crusade 'to fuel her own desires and provide defense against the her foes of good, whether they be Paladins of Iomedae, Clerics of Sarenrae, or Inquisitors of Pharasma, she remains vigilant against them attempting to destroy her way of being. Chapter 3: Maloglash's Rise At this stage of the world, 'The Golden Crusade 'broke apart during the two year span in which there was a surprising amount of peace after the 'Oni Emperor 'was finally slain. Eventually, as Tae'lana grew into her role as a Goddess, known as the 'Raven Queen, she began to see things in a wider spectrum - with each prayer directed towards her, with each cry for help, she gradually began to realize even she could not help everyone. Every prayer grew her knowledge of the plights of the world, of the sadness that grew with every new child, and although she focused upon the Imperial Caylixian Empire, and kept all she knew of fed, happy and content, she could not do the same for all other countries, where their leaders neglected their people, where slaves were kept in harsh conditions. It was maddening. She spent two years on her personal plane, Amanthaya, her Deific Realm, in absolute silence within her palace. For days, weeks, months, and years, she contemplated. She thought. As an afterthought, her followers called to her and she answered, but now it was little more than a secondary mindset, as though she were breathing. She granted her spells, and they did their duty. Even as she crafted the first Doctrine of the Raven Queen, she still felt silence, and felt as though her work was not done. As she heard the cries of people wishing to be rescued, from various foes, she realized that there was no order in the universe. No balance. Life, death, undeath, demons, daemons, devils - all existed together, and all strove to fight against one another for dominance. When Maloglash began to rise, she knew what must be done - Maloglash could not rise. Undeath could not be allowed to rule over the world in it's entirety. Physical Appearance Personality Friends & Foes Goals Combat Style